memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eviva
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur 18:36, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Image reverts I'm just wondering what your reasoning is behind your two image reverts. You didn't give much of a reason in the reversion... so... what is it? -- Sulfur 18:36, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :I just re-reverted two more of your image reverts. The versions you reverted to were clearly inferior, in one case even tagged as an "image needing attention" because of its quality. If you think that the individual images need to be reverted, please give a valid reason for that - or, if you are doing this accidentally (I see that your only contributions are image reverts), please just don't use the "revert" link on image pages. -- Cid Highwind 17:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::That happened by mistake. I needed those images in past wersions, and I forgot do a correction, when I finished my work. I'm sorry for that, Sulfur. I'll be more careful next time. Eviva :OK. Next time, you can use the "Date/Time" link instead of the "revert" link - that one will bring up an archived, past version directly, without restoring it across the site. :) -- Cid Highwind 18:56, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Of course I will. Eviva